kushielfandomcom-20200222-history
Alcuin nó Delaunay
|Appearances = * |Mentioned = }} Alcuin nó Delaunay is the pupil, and later lover, of Anafiel Delaunay. He and Phèdre nó Delaunay were both adopted into Delaunay's household, so they are foster siblings. Biography Early Life Although only a mere toddler at the time, Alcuin was cared for by a Skaldi nursemaid after his family was slain in a terrible battle (presumably between the Skaldi and other residents of Terre d'Ange). Because of this, his milk-tongue is said to have been Skaldic and thus he succeeded at a much higher pace than Phèdre, in learning Skaldic during lessons with Anafiel Delaunay. It was Delaunay indeed who had rescued Alcuin from the battle, having made the decision to protect him and raise him as his protege. Undoubtedly this rescue was what began the strong, everlasting bond between them that would exist straight up until their deaths. Kushiel's Dart On the eve of his debut, Alcuin was said to have earned one of the highest fees ever paid for a virgin night; approximately six thousand ducats. The buyer in question was Vitale Bouvarre, who lusted after Alcuin for much of the first novel, and who also later turns out to be a traitor, enmeshed in Melisande's plans. An orchestrated attack by Bouvarre, in which Alcuin was gravely injured, led to the death of Phèdre and Alcuin's loyal bodyguard Guy. During the attack on Anafiel Delaunay's home, Alcuin was tragically killed by Isidore D'Aiglemort's men, surviving only long enough for Phèdre to find him. He breathed his last in her arms, though not before informing her of an important piece of information which would lead to hers and Joscelin's imprisonment among the Skaldi. Physical appearance Alcuin is described as possessing an 'otherworldly' type of beauty, in that his appearance is quite rare and stunning. His hair, which falls straight and silken down his back, is said to be as white as milk, suggesting that he might be an albino. However, his eyes are described as dark and lustrous, severing any lingering suggestions of albinism. Marque Alcuin's marque was done by Master Tielhard in soft gray and charcoal colors. There is scroll work at the base, in which Phèdre sees a mountain stream, and a birch tree reaching up his back. Personality While Phèdre's personality can be described as determined yet impatient at times, Alcuin by nature is far more composed and serene, exuding only simple pleasure and happiness during his studies with Delaunay. Where there were times Phèdre felt almost in competition with Alcuin, he on the other hand never seemed to toil in quite the same way. Because of this, it is quite clear that his one and only focus, always, is to please and live for Anafiel Delaunay. Alcuin was perhaps the only character whose keen intellect and skill for thought-recollection and swift-thinking exceeded those of Phèdre's. There are a few occasions where Phèdre herself makes reference to Alcuin's superior intelligence or skills. Relationships References Category:Delaunay Household Category:Servants of Naamah Category:Males Category:D'Angelines